medievalhogwartsroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Adult Sorting:Isobel Abbott
}} 1. If you could only save one of the following items, what would you choose? : A. The Ornate Mirror : B. The Chest with Runic Inscriptions : C. The Yellow-Parchment Map : D. The Rare Gemstone 2. Sunset or Sunrise? : A. Sunset : B. Sunrise 3. What creature are you looking forward to learning about most? : A. Werewolves : B. Dragons : C. All of them! : D. Merfolk 4.'' "The place of the Lady is..."'' : A. ...Wherever she has the best vantage point : B. ...Supporting her husband and family : C. ...Away from harm : D. ...Up to the Lady in question 5. Left or Right? : A. Right : B. Left 6. Which virtue is most valuable? : A. Humour : B. Decorum : C. Amiability : D. Prudence 7. If you seek wisdom and insight, seek it among the... ? : A. Magistrates : B. Philosophers : C. Aristocrats : D. Poets 8. Give a '''detailed '''history of your character - if a student, at least two paragraphs, if an adult, at '''least '''three. Isobel Abbott was born on May 14 to the prestigious Gwendolyn and Richard Abbott, in which she had a wonderful childhood. Growing up, she was taught all the correct manners and disciplines, much like every other child at the time. Partially because of her mother and partially because of her own wit, Isobel was quite the clever prodigy. She was wise beyond her years and always wanted to spend time with her elders instead of children her own age. It was no surprise when she, like her mother, was sorted into Ravenclaw. In her teens, Isobel continued to develop and grow into a beautiful young lady. She was quite the adventurer and loved learning and experiencing new things. She thrived in school and made many friends along the way. One of the best friends she had was her brother Joseph. The two were very close their whole lives, and that never changed. They understood each other and would always listen and support the other. Joseph and Isobel would go on a great many adventures together. There was never a dull moment in her life, Isobel made sure of it. Soon after Joseph was wed to Diana, Isobel was set up with Cormag Macmillan. Of course, her mother would never let her marry into anything less than a elite pure-blood family. Isobel was quite happy with her husband, and they got along rather well. It seemed like a happily ever after, especially when she became heavy with child. However, it didn't end all that happily for her brother. When Isobel was pregnant with her second child, she gained word that Joseph had been murdered on a hunting trip. Devastated and heartbroken, Isobel clung dearly to her remaining family for support. The pain of losing her brother was comparable to death itself. The birth of her daughter finally brought light and happiness back into her life. When she was finally able to bring her wits about her, Isobel helped and supported Diana and little Joseph as much as she and her family could. She made sure she was present in their lives as much as possible without neglecting her own. Motherhood for Isobel was a dream come true. She never knew such a love was possible as that of a mother and child. She taught her children, not just lessons from scrolls, but real life lessons about the great world about them. While she taught her children well, she grew to love teaching just about as much as she loved learning. She decided she wanted to pursue a career as a professor at Hogwarts, and is currently working towards that goal. 9. Give the personality of your character - at least one paragraph. Isobel is an exceptionally beautiful and intelligent woman. She radiates pure elegance and poise. Most would believe her to be exactly like her mother, but little do they know that she was quite the mixture of both of her parents. She had her mother's mind and her father's heart. She has a love for adventure and discovery, but with that comes a bountiful curiosity that can never be sated. Much like her mother, Isobel will not refrain from speaking her mind. She figures if she has the cleverness everyone says she does, she might as well put it to use. While she knows her place, she still desires to be heard and respected just as well as any man. More like her father, Isobel is full of kindness and laughter. Her sense of humor is almost as great as her wit. She enjoys having fun with her family and making them smile. She believes that there is nothing like putting a grin on your child's face. Overall, Isobel is a very bright and lively woman whose great size of heart rivals that of her intellect. She is brave and loyal to her family and friends, and would gladly lay down her life for any of them. She is very outspoken, but rightly so with her intelligence. You will never meet a woman quite like her, for she is a diamond amongst piles of coal. 10. What is your character's appearance? If you have a picture please post it here! Her model is Diane Kruger. 11. Does the character have any special abilities? If so, please elaborate. Other than her exceptional intellect, Isobel doesn't have any special abilities. 12. What profession does your character have/do you intend for them to have? She is on track to become a professor at Hogwarts, although, I'm not sure for which class. 13. What is their marital/familial status? She is of the Abbott family and married into the Macmillan family. 14. How many characters do you already have? If this is your first, please state so. First character 15. What time zone are you? Central UTC-6:00 Sonofapollo Owl Me 16:24, July 21, 2018 (UTC) ~~~~ Category:Adult Sorted